


Every Claim You Stake

by deliciousshame



Series: asscreedkinkmeme [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unrelated stories featuring Charles, Connor and Haytham in which the third character unwillingly gets an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor had no idea what he'd find, but he never expected that.
> 
> [Link to the prompt.](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=9431811#cmt9431811)

Templars could surely use their resources more efficiently. The manor Connor is actually infiltrating is uselessly huge. He’s been there for hours it seems, and yet hasn’t found anything worth it. He goes from room to room, looking for a study or a library, but can’t shake the feeling that he is wasting his time.

He hears a noise. There’s no reason for it. Haytham has been spotted in New York yesterday by Jacob, who said the Templars apparently have business with the British Army over there for the following days, leaving this particular stronghold empty. Connor should be free to explore without risks. Maybe it is one of the cats his father feeds when he thinks no one is watching. Some must follow him home from time to time.

He continues his explorations. There has to be useful information somewhere.

He hears it again. He ignores it, secure in his knowledge that he’s alone.

It won’t stop. He decides he must find the source of said noise. Ignoring it further would be imprudent. Who knows what it could be.

He follows the sounds. As he approaches, he hears more clearly. Those are moans, probably the complaints of someone in pain, having been tortured by his father and left here, unattended, to suffer while he won’t be disturbing anyone. Such a man must be an enemy of the Templars. Connor must find this man and free him, or end his suffering if all hope is lost. His decision made, he approaches faster.

The rooms he reaches are obviously bedrooms. Connor would have thought that prisoners would be kept somewhere else, such as the basement, but he doesn’t claim to understand the minds of men as twisted as Charles Lee.

He refuses to entertain any reasons for why a prisoner would be detained near a bed.

Finally, he finds the provenance of the moans. The man must be in horrible pain for him to be this loud, even when alone. Connor must help him. The door is open. He supposes that for a jailer, a captive has no need for privacy. He’s about to go through the doorway when he catches his first glimpse of the inhabitant of the room, or, as it happens, the inhabitants. His first thought is this: Jacob’s training is deficient. He should be able to identify someone as distinctive as my father without fail, and yet he obviously failed, as he’s here right now. With Charles Lee.

His thoughts are interrupted by the voice he heard, that he now knows as his father’s, distorted until it can barely be recognised by what must be pleasure. His father obviously enjoys what is happening to him, even if Connor can’t see his face from where he is. He has no idea how could one want to be this close to Charles Lee, but it’s not like he expects Haytham to make reasonable life choices; he left the Assassins for the Templars, after all.

Haytham is on the bed, using the last of his strength to hold himself on his hands and knees. Charles Lee is pushing inside of him repeatedly, as hard as he can. Neither of them can see Connor; he can see their back, but not their faces. He does not need to anyway, not with the moans currently turning into screams, letting him know just how much his father enjoys being mounted by his mortal enemy. He sees Charles reaching under his father, presumably to wrap his hand around Haytham’s penis. He must have gotten it right, because his father shouts and collapse barely a few minutes later. Charles falls alongside Haytham, continuing to take him until he too reaches completion.

Connor knows some men feel the need to be close to others this way, even if such desires are alien to him. What he can understand, and what terrifies and disgusts him a lot more, is the way Haytham rolls on his back to plaster himself against Lee, who is tenderly pushing Haytham’s sweat-soaked locks out of his face. They exchange words too softly for Connor to hear, but he does not have to understand them; Haytham’s tender expression says all that needs to be said. They are kissing now, slowly and lingering, and Connor can’t watch this anymore. He feels like an intruder in a way that he did not when he was searching the manor for information. This is private, and he should not be here to witness it.

As he leaves the manor, he’s still not sure if he found out something worth his time. He only hopes that knowing his enemies are as human as he is won’t handicap him in the incoming fights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't wanted to know Haytham wasn't flawless. Finding out this way just makes everything worse.
> 
> [Link to the prompt.](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=9582595#cmt9582595)

When he first met Haytham, Charles thought him to be completely driven by the Order’s goals, an incarnation of their values. The idea that such a man could be in need of companionship was almost too ridiculous to speak of. Charles himself was too involved in demonstrating how he could be an asset to the Templars to analyse how he felt about the one he called Master Kenway.

He didn’t have to wonder for very long. The instantaneous interest Haytham showed in the native woman whose name was both impossible to pronounce and unimportant provoked a jealousy unlike anything he had felt before. It took him completely by surprise; until then, he had never felt attraction toward other men. Helpless against the situation, he watched as Haytham distanced himself from him and the others to spend time with her.

After they went their separate way for reasons Charles wishes he knew, Haytham never took another lover. He dedicated himself to the Order body and soul, as he should as far as Charles was concerned. She stayed his only mistake; one Charles forgave but never forgot. He made sure she would never reach him again; while he took no pleasure in burning down her village, he could admit to himself he appreciated the finality of knowing her dead, forever cut off from their leader.

He only understood how much he had failed when he learned that she had given him a son, one who had survived the attack on her tribe and had grew up to become an Assassin, somehow. From this very moment, he knew the boy, who had publicly claimed his father’s name, would be a dangerous obstacle. If someone could lead Haytham astray again, it was surely her son. Haytham was a good man. Opposing his child, his one reminder of her, would be hard on him. Once again, Charles should take care of the distraction. For Haytham’s sake.

He knows Haytham is trying to work with the boy, Connor. He hopes to bring him to their side, like Reginald Birch before him. Charles thinks this foolish. The other Templars won’t want to work with the murderer of their allies. They’ll never trust him. Worst, he makes Haytham vulnerable, and that can’t be tolerated.

They’re meeting tonight. He knows where and when. He’ll find them and wait until after whatever task Haytham has planned is done and Haytham himself, long gone, to take Connor by surprise, when he will be tired and, hopefully, his guard will be lowered.

_________________________________

He never once doubted that Haytham’s naked body would be as magnificent as he imagined it to be. He just never thought he would see it in such circumstances. When his will had weakened, he has allowed himself to fantasise about Haytham’s face, contorted by pleasure as he slides in Charles until he reaches completion. Charles would have felt even the idea of him taking Haytham presumptuous. From what he can see, he was wrong. Haytham obviously enjoys receiving a man inside of him, even if, or is it because, this man is his own son. If Charles had had any idea that this was something Haytham wanted, he would have given it to him more than happily.

He can’t help but think that this must be the damned woman’s influence. Her soiled blood removed all shame from her descendant, allowing him to bed his own father without remorse. He looks rough to him, young and unskilled, but surely this is but a trick to entice Haytham, because he can only be a wicked and experimented trickster to seduce his father. If Charles had any doubt about Connor’s eventual fate, they have been cleared away. He will die, painfully if Charles can manage it, for having tainted Haytham that way. If he could, he would kill him right now. Connor will never be more exposed than he is at the moment, but Haytham would never forgive him for it, and Charles can’t risk it.

As Connor moves one more, Haytham thrusts to meet him, and Charles is fascinated. He finds his imagination lacking, as he could never had pictured the expression Haytham is making right now. He feels himself reacting to such an arousing sight in ways he should definitively not while spying on his leader and the man who vowed to kill him. Haytham is letting out incoherent sounds, his nails leaving bloody trails on the Assassin’s back. If only Haytham was entertaining someone else, anyone else, Charles could easily ignore them as the insignificant individual whose only worth was in being Haytham’s plaything for the night and just enjoy the sights before him. He’d be jealous, he hasn’t mastered his human nature to this level yet, but he would know whoever is taking Haytham would be but a memory the day after. Sadly, this was the Assassin wrapping his hand around Haytham’s erection and stopping the sweet pleas for more with his lips. At least this way he won’t have to hear Haytham uttering the murderer’s name in a tone that no Templar should use while referring to an Assassin. Charles himself is hard, the anger, jealousy, disgust and shame he’s feeling not stopping him for wishing it was his hand stroking Haytham through his orgasm, him pulling out of his lover to soothe him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

He’s not. Charles is only the voyeur hiding in the shadows, getting unreasonably excited by spying on someone he calls a friend while plotting to kill said friend’s son and lover.

As he watches them lying together, Charles decides he has to leave. It will take some time for him to accept this new reality. Maybe killing the Assassin now would alienate Haytham forever. It might push him back to the Assassins, which would be a terrible loss. Retreat and regroup is what he should do. He stares at them a little longer, still uncomfortably aroused, before he leaves them to it.


End file.
